Whom Do You Shine For?
by the grinning bobcat
Summary: Lucifer is certain his Father has made a mistake in casting the Choir of Light.


"Father, I should lead the Choir of Light. I've already spoken to Michael and he's agreed to let me take my rightful place. Honestly, we were both surprised that I wasn't assigned from the beginning."

Lucifer's breezy exposition belied the hurt in his eyes. He felt incredibly wronged to have been overlooked, doubly so because it was obvious the part had been written _for_ him, light being his element and all.

The LORD arched His eyebrows. "Michael!" The archangel shimmered into view, delighted at being summoned—at least until he noticed Lucifer's presence. "Oh. Hey, Luce. What's up, Dad?"

Lucifer ignored him. "Father, can we please stick to the point?" "As you will, Lucifer—apologize to Michael." Lucifer choked. "Wait, what? Why?"

The LORD pondered in silence. "Hello, Heaven to Father, are you even listening? I just asked you what I've done that I should possibly apologize for."

Lucifer quickly regretted his query. The LORD turned to him, the fullness of His gaze penetrating the murkiest depths of Lucifer's essence.

"Lucifer, you presume too much. I selected Michael to lead My Choir in the Song of Light because it best—not only for the Choir, but for you."

The light drained from Lucifer's face. "But Father, I'm brighter! You're not making sense. How is it good for the Choir of Light to be led by such a dim bulb?" Michael flushed, staring determinedly at his feet. "And how do You figure it's good for me?"

The LORD sighed. "Lucifer, your brightness is directly proportionate to how much of Me you let shine through." He turned kindly to Michael and beamed. "My son, I am so proud of you. It was a generous thing to cede the spotlight to your brother. That is precisely why I chose you: a leader must put his team before himself.

"But make no mistake, you too are superlatively bright. Do not be afraid. I will be right there with you, guiding you, leading you as you lead your siblings." Michael frowned, doubtful, though his eyes became rather watery. "Michael, do you trust Me?" Michael hesitated, unsure where the LORD was going with this. "Of course, Dad." "Then do as I say. Trust and obey—and rehearse."

Michael vanished in a deluge of light, his joy tangible even after his departure in the form of a trillion floating particles. The LORD chuckled, His laughter permeating the room. Lucifer fought the urge to join in, reminding himself that he had been slighted not once but twice.

"I didn't apologize." "I noticed." "I didn't do anything wrong, Father." "So you claim to believe." "Father…" Lucifer rolled his eyes. The LORD's expression was unfathomable. "Fine. I shouldn't have switched with Michael before I spoke to You. But I knew You would do this! You **always** do this! I wasn't going to just sit by and let him botch the song of light."

The LORD stared as Lucifer tried not to squirm. "You could have coached him, supported him. Instead you undermined him. Lucifer, the Song of Light is not about you. I love you, son, but you keep trying to steal the show. Instead of harmonizing, you purposely strive to stand out, to glorify yourself at the others' expense.

"Furthermore, you take every opportunity to rub it in their faces. Yes, Lucifer, you have been blessed with many talents. But your brightness does **not** make you better than your brothers. They are also children of the Living God.

"Lucifer, your behavior is unacceptable. Until you straighten out your priorities, you will not perform with the Choir of Light." Lucifer's knees buckled as the room began to swim. "Father! This is unfair! I have practiced for eons! I know the song of light inside and out! I am the Morningstar, the son of Dawn!"

Red-faced and out of breath, Lucifer's bottom lip jutted out defiantly. His heart beat so quickly and loudly that he almost missed his Father gently whisper, "I am who I am."

Lucifer's outrage melted away. Hanging his head, Lucifer mumbled, "Your will be done" as he shuffled off to his room.


End file.
